


Close

by BatchSan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha, Mikasa, and the space that joins them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly wrote this just because I can't seem to get enough of writing Mikasasha smut that has an air of fluff and bittersweet angst, IDEK. ^-^;; It's also probably just a bit self-indulgent. I'm not sorry.

Sasha pants. Holds onto pale hips, grits her teeth.

She watches Mikasa move atop of her. The muscular expanse of her body, so firm beneath her fingers, yet breathtakingly soft beneath her hands as they slip slightly from the sweat and movement. In the dim light, Sasha can just see pink peaks as they sway above, Mikasa's body otherwise pale shadows in the dark. Sasha's hands look lost to the darkness at the other girl's hips.

The spot between them, where they connect, is completely dark. Sasha mourns this. Leather straps around her lower half are the only reminder that, yes, they are joined, even if only by a phallic-shaped bit of leather.

Mikasa groans, the sound low but powerful enough for Sasha to grip onto her harder. She thrusts up as Mikasa thrusts herself down, chokes on another groan. So close, Sasha thinks silently.

She thinks of the close calls in her life. Thinks of the Titans, of friends lost, of death... If she closes her eyes she can see blood, so she keeps them open, focuses on Mikasa. Mikasa tilts her head down, their eyes meeting.

Sasha shivers as Mikasa comes. Her back arches even sharper than it had been before Mikasa snaps herself forward, lips brushing against lips before Mikasa's slip away.

"Your turn," she says into Sasha's ears.

A blush overtakes Sasha. "B-but, I haven't been on that end yet!"

She doesn't know if it's a protest or just surprise. Sasha was content being on the giving end, the other girl's fingers and tongue finishing her off. She didn't know what to make of it or why Mikasa suddenly wanted to switch places with her.

"I'll be gentle," Mikasa promises, her voice soft.

Breathing, Sasha nods her head and helps Mikasa extract her from the buckles around her naked waist, then helps her into them. Taking Sasha's chin, Mikasa kisses her, lays her out on the bed again. Sasha feels nervous, her body trembling beneath the other girl's touch.

True to her word, Mikasa gently presses a hand between Sasha's thighs. Rolls her clit between her calloused fingers until Sasha is panting heavily, then slips a finger into her. Sasha is gripping the bedsheet tight, desperate and nervous and terrified of things Mikasa seems to not think twice about. When a second finger enters her and Mikasa runs her other hand over dark nipples and a stomach that isn't as well-defined as her own, Sasha closes her eyes.

She tries not to think about death, though the desperate death cry of the Female Titan echoes faintly in her subconscious. Probably always will.

The stretch is uncomfortable as Mikasa pushes the phallic tip into her slowly. She takes her time until Sasha isn't squirming against her anymore, kisses her sweated brow and eyelids and waits for Sasha to peek her eyes open before pulling out halfway and thrusting in.

The breath goes out of her. Sasha grips the bedsheet so hard she pulls it off the mattress at one corner but raises her hips to meet the next thrust. Mikasa is slow and gentle with only an occasional thrust too deep or too fast. It should be funny to Sasha to know Mikasa isn't an immediate master of something but as she begins to relax, she eases her hold on the blanket and opens her eyes to watch.

She doesn't think about anything other than how beautiful Mikasa looks with her face flushed and a deep look of concentration on her face. Her fingers flex against dark thighs - Sasha suspects some light brushes later. The spot where they're joined is still in shadow, but Sasha can see Mikasa well enough to make up for it.

She feels herself get close to orgasm, words babbling in her head. She thinks of 'God' and it makes her think of her mother and her childhood. She pushes it away because that feels like a part of her that is lost - she's seen too much death to believe in God right now. Instead she settles on the same word she always does.

"Mikasaaaa..."

As she groans, Mikasa takes her hand, holds it tight as she shifts and accidentally, or purposely, hits Sasha at just the right angle.

They're both sweated up afterward, lying on the bed with buckles and blanket tangled up beneath them. Mikasa is silently staring up at the ceiling, holding Sasha's hand against her heart. A reminder she's alive, and so is Sasha.

Sasha stares at their joined hands and thinks, 'We're okay.'

Mikasa smiles when she kisses her cheek.


End file.
